Fools and Forces
by Imagine-Hope123
Summary: When a new force is about, it is the teams job to stop them. What will they do though when this new force of evil wants someone they just can't give them? Who will be the stronger force be and who will the fools be? Sequel to Dr. Death. I would suggest reading it first otherwise you wont understand half of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! A year after Dr. Death and I've decided to start the sequel. I did start one but never completed it as I the flow - it wasn't a very good plot line. I have a new idea though and I will finish it**

Tom was in the M I High base kitchen, attempting to bake a cake. The next day it was Olivia and Rachel's birthday. Since no one knew their actual birthdays, the team decided to do a vote. Rachel and Olivia were now non-identical twins (they kind of were already) and their birthday was the 11th April. Because no one knew their age either, it had been decided they were to be turning 13. Joe, on the other hand, now had his birthday on the 25th July, but he was now older, as in, turning 14 this year. They had decided that people would get suspicious if they were either triplets or born within 9 months of each other considering the fact they were siblings.

It had been decided, again by vote, that Tom would bake the cake as that was probably the most useful thing he could do, apart from making cool lighting for the party they were to have in the base. Tom, not ever baking a cake before, decided it was best to use the easiest recipe he could find which he happened to find on the website for 'big cook little cook'. **(A/N: Hands up if you remember Big Cook Little Cook – I do!)**

He also decided that the way he would stay most concentrated was by turning on the radio and singing along to whatever he recognized – he was so glad it was the Easter holidays. Both Dan and Neish had gone on holiday with their families, Keri had taken Rachel and Olivia shopping, Joe was with Frank learning more about Park our, with the help of Stella, leaving the base empty. If anyone were there though, Tom would not be singing because he couldn't sing to save the world.

_You're killing my resistance_

_Now I have to let go_

_I'm drowning in your stream girl_

_I could see haven's door_

_I'm running out of fuse_

_You know I'm 'bout to explode_

_You filling up my lungs_

_I swear I'm ready to go_

Tom literally jumped over the table to reach the radio to turn it off. The amount of times he had heard this song in the last couple of weeks was enough for him to go mad. All that Neish, Keri, Rachel, Olivia and even Stella had been listening to was this song. Neither Dan, Frank nor Tom could do anything because they were outnumbered by girls. Joe had originally been against the song too but after being electrocuted by some cleaver wire work, courtesy of Rachel, after trying to change the song, he gave up. Both Tom and Frank had crashed the girls' phones every time they even turned them on but the girls had worked around the minor detail and used their phones more than ever.

He had just put the, what looked like cake mix, into the tin and into the oven when his pencil started flashing. He pressed the flashing rubber and suddenly got deafened by Frank shouting. Okay, deafened was a slight exaggeration but still.

"What?" Tom asked once Frank had finished his rant.

"Remember the chip's you put into Joe, Rachel and Olivia?"

"Yeah, Why?" Tom asked. The chips were tracking devices that Tom had injected into the younger three, if they were ever taken by anyone – much like the one he gave Keri whilst stopping the crime minister and the mastermind.

"The alarm has gone off. One of them is hurt. It isn't Joe, he is here. Can you phone Keri, she won't pick up?" Frank said frantically.

"Okay, I'll call you back," Tom said, pressing the pencil rubber again. He ran out of the base, knowing he would get no signal down there. He went into the lift and went up, the lift changing him into more sensible wear than a 'man' onesie that Keri had got him for his birthday. It was navy blue and had 'Computer Nerd at Work. Do Not Disturb' written on the back in white. He had managed to get the lift settings changed so that would be his spy stuff – he was only on coms, no one would see him – except Frank or Stella that was.

The lift reached the top, and Tom walked out of the store cupboard, bring out his phone immediately, only to see a text from an unknown number. He opened it up and read it:

_You Will Never See Your Friends Again Until You Give Me Dr Tupper_

Dr. Tupper, Tom remembered, was Dr. Death. Tom wouldn't give his dad to them, not after what he did to him and his friends. Then again, by friends, he means Keri, Olivia and Rachel – Dan and Neish were out of the country and Frank, Stella and Joe were fine, apparently. He decided to ring Keri, just in case. Only after about 10 tries, all reaching voice mail, did he give up.

This time they had to get them now, he didn't want anything bad like last time to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Keri and the girls had been walking back to the base after a successful day of shopping. The first thing they did was go to Jack Wills. Being a spy meant they got paid load meaning they could go to top notch shops in London and not care about the price of anything. Keri had brought a lightweight denim-style play suit with a waist tie and dainty white button fastenings. She also brought a grey t-shirt with _JACK WILLS_ written in white across the front which went really well with a pair of white skinny jeans she had brought too. She had no idea what either Olivia or Rachel had brought but she knew she could trust them, both on sensibility and fashion levels.

Next they had gone to Hollister where Keri's first thought was fleece joggers. The joggers they did in Hollister were so comfy and so within a minute she had found some grey ones, perfect for lounging around the base in. She noticed both girls had picked up some too, Rachel getting white and Olivia getting blue. They would be able to spend the day lounging, watching TV on the big screen in the base whilst Tom did some techno-babble. She also got a black, spotty, button up play suit – again, perfect for lounging.

Next was Paper Chase. Even thought they had only just got into the holidays, it was never too early to get school stationary for the last term. They didn't get a lot of actual school but when they did, it was important to get every detail – GCSE's were coming for them in the last term and no matter how much she hated school, they were not what she wanted to fail. She decided to get an A5 5 subject notebook. She didn't like the fact that it was plain white but nothing a bit of decoration couldn't fix. She brought a 'happy veggie' pen which should last her till the end of term. She decided to also get a new case for her phone and found the cutest case ever – there were three little birds in front of three little bird houses, the base of the design being a pink and white checked design.

The three were now on their way back to the base, passing through country Lane Park when they were suddenly ambushed by a load of people in grey jump suits with logos on the arm. The first people they went for were the two girls. They gave it their all but were tiring slowly, fighting two people each. Keri, on the other hand, was fighting off five people, not tiring much. Once she had kicked some ass, she sent Tom a message, hoping he would receive it. She went to help Olivia, who had been kicked in the ankle, which she had recently twisted.

Tom turned up and used a zapper thingy to zap them all unconscious.

"I'm so glad I carry around pointless objects with me," Tom said, panting from the 'running'.

"Look, could you take Rachel and Olivia back with the backs while I clear up this mess," Keri said pointing to all the random men. "Oh, while you're there, can you look up this," She said, handing Tom one of the fabric logos.

"Fine," Tom said, walking off with the girls and numerous bags. When he was far enough away, he muttered under his breath, "Women these days."


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start, go follow J.A.5.M.1.N.3. The link to her page is: u/6254101/J-A-5-M-1-N-3 she has written the best M. stories ever! Like, OMG! Go read them now and then come back to this because they deserve to be read first because they're like asdfghjkl. **

**Now you're back, let's begin…**

Stella and Frank had been in the middle of a load of paper work when the alarm had gone off. Even though it was the holidays for the teens, they still had plenty of work. They had finished park our practice with Joe about half an hour ago but still told him he had to help with the paper work, filling the stuff that Frank and Stella had either signed or written in to what they were about. For example, Criminals, Gadgets, New Teams and Coffee rota. Yes, they needed a coffee rota!

As soon as the alarm had gone off, Frank called Keri, knowing the girls were out with her, most likely shopping – that's what girls did these days, right? When she didn't pick up, Frank called Tom through coms, knowing he defiantly wouldn't have gone with the girls, playing blade quest or something like that whilst eating biscuits. It was unnerving that the first thing that came to mind when he thought of Tom was him playing video games and eating biscuits in the base. He would have to get him more active, so when needed, he could go on field missions without complaining about all the running.

Tom picked up and he had instructed him to call Keri to finds out where she was. As soon as Frank hung up on Tom, he was back to the paper work. Kindly, Stella had reprogrammed the alarm so it would shut up and only make there communicating software vibrate. Frank was really struggling to sign all the papers and stuff with a vibrating pen in his hand. He ended up giving up on it and went to find a new pen, leaving Stella and Joe in the office.

Joe and Stella decided, now that Frank was gone, to have a couple of biscuits and play a game of Irish snap – filling was boring, even for the head of M.I.9! He was back 2 minutes later though, Stella literally throwing all the cards into a draw. Frank loved Irish snap and if he found out they had been playing without him, they would be in deep do.

The three continued filling but after 10 minutes, Frank's phone began ringing.

"Frank, come her now!" Someone shouted from the other end.

"Keri? You okay, you weren't answering earlier!" Frank said, worried about her.

"Yeah, about that. Can you come down too Country Lane park, I need your help."

"Okay…" Frank said, curious about what she meant.

"Oh, and bring a backup team." Keri said before hanging up. Now Frank was really worried. He literally dropped his phone, grabbed Stella and Joe's wrists and ran out of Stella's office, running down a flight of stairs and into the training room, dragging out a squad of men who were training at the time. He literally jumped down the stairs, still holding Stella and Joe's wrists. By now, Stella had kicked off her heals; she was going to trip up sooner or later.

Within about 5 minutes, they were at the park, frantically searching for Keri. They found her, surrounded by a load of unconscious men in jumpsuits. On the sleeves of these jump suits were logos. The logo was a white M on a navy blue background. Simple.

"Where are the girls?" Frank asked Keri.

"Tom took them and the shopping back to the base – he also took one of the logos to see if he can find anything about them."

"Okay. You go back to – take Joe as well. We'll sort out them." Frank said. Keri did so and went back with Joe, leaving the two plus a squad to imprison the nine men. Fun times, fun times.


	4. Chapter 4

**2****nd**** update of the day! FRELLA for all of the shippers out there (J.A.5.M.1.N.3). Some mild TONISHA too.**

"Oh my actual God! What is that smell?" Keri shouted, walking into the base.

"Yeah. I forgot about the cake. The recipe said half an hour so it should have been okay but it is like the dark gem." Tom said.

"The what?" Keri asked going into kitchen to look at the mess. Tom followed, leaving the logo he was scanning to see if it was registered on the computer.

"You know the black gem, from Pokémon Black and White."

"Right…" Keri noticed the temperature Tom had done it at. "You realize you had it on the grill. Idiot." Keri said. Tom may be cleaver in the classroom and on the computers but when it came to common sense, he had none. People said the cleverest people had the least common sense. Keri walked off to check to see if the girls and the shopping had all arrived in one piece. Knowing Tom, the walk from the park to here would have had him dropping the bags and collapsing in a heap. Tom stood in the kitchen, looking at the remains of the cake

"I wish Aneisha was here – she would tell me I did well." Tom muttered. Thinking off Neish pulled him into a daydream. He loved her so much and wanted to make it official for her to be his girlfriend. Only stupid protocols and his non existent brain, when it came to people (we know he is cleaver), stopped him.

"What is that smell?" Shouted Stella.

"It doesn't matter sweetheart," Tom heard Frank say. Tom walked into the main part of the base to see Frank kissing Stella.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Get a room!" Tom shouted. He was really confused, when the hell did they get together. He shook his head, trying to get of the image of his two bosses kissing. He walked over to the computer after noticing it said **_SCAN 100% COMPLETE. _**He sat down on his chair and clicked on a few things to show results of the scan. Tom clicked on the first article. The first thing was a picture of the logo Tom had got. Underneath was the headline: **_MAFIA FAKERY FOOLS GOVERNMENT. _**Tom guessed that they were a mafia copycat. Oh no – the mafia killed people. If they were attacking the girls, that meant they wanted to kill them – even if they were just a copycat group.

"Frella! Stop making out and get Dan and Aneisha in this country now!" Tom shouted. The two adults came over.

"What did you say?" Stella shouted at Tom.

"Get Dan and Aneisha in this country now," Tom answered innocently.

"No! The first bit!" Stella said, angrily.

"Frella."

"I'm not even going to ask." Stella stated. Tom pointed to the screen and watched the two's faces as they read through the article. Their expressions went from concentrated to terrified in seconds.

"I didn't think it was them. It can't be," Frank muttered.

"May I point out that is what you said about KORPS and look where that went," Tom pointed out being all cleaver.

"DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T REMEMBER?" Frank shouted at Tom. That reminded the boy of his dad and his past which scared him. Frank saw this immediately and apologized.

"I'm sorry Tom. I didn't mean to shout. I'll call Dan and Neish. We need to stop them before it accelerates into something bad.

**I know this chapter is mostly dialogue. Sorry. I realized whilst writing this that the clones like Keri, Zoe and Khloe were made after the KORPS assault which was 10 years before series 6. That means that they all have the minds of a 10 year old. They may look 16 but their actual ages are 10! That is weird!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is like the third update today. Usually I am a quick updater but I don't think I have ever stretched to three updates in one day! I have way too much time on my hands. (I lie, I'm supposed to be revising for a load of tests I have on the first day back from school :-/**

To say that Dan and Neish weren't happy about being dragged back to cold England was a bit of an understatement! Dan had been in Spain, topping up his non-existent tan and impressing girls with his six pack. Aneisha had gone to Africa to catch up on her family.

Dan was happy it was a mission they were coming back for and not something stupid like Frank or Stella wanting them to tidy up the base. It was ridiculous, most, if not all, of the mess was Tom's! That happened during the Christmas holidays and no one was happy about it. All the girls had been in the middle of some really big shopping spree with the Christmas money they had. Dan and Joe had been going up to a free running show up in Brighton. The only person who wasn't bothered by the interruption was Tom, who was asleep in the base, even though everyone else arrived at the base to clear up about 2:30 pm!

"Why the hell are we here? You promised us no missions for the holidays!" Aneisha shouted at Stella.

"Because this is a really important mission. The whole of M.I.9 could be in danger if you don't work with us here!" Stella shouted back. All they needed was a shout down.

"Right, earlier today Keri, Rachel and Olivia were attacked. Tom found that it was MAFIA," Stella was interrupted by Aneisha.

"OMG! I am not fighting the Mafia! They will bloody kill us!" Aneisha screamed.

"No, they're not the real Mafia. They're a copycat group. Their name stands for Main Afflicting Force In Action." Stella continued. "Tomorrow you will find where they are based and get any information about what they want. You will come back and we will think of what to do from then. Tom will be on Coms whilst you 6 split into pair where you will do whatever you can to get information. Tom will give you gadgets tomorrow."

"What will our parents say?" Dan asked.

"We have told them you, Dan, have been specially selected to do a Free Running residential training camp with Matt McCreary. Neish, we have told your parents you are at a residential acting camp for the week. They both believe us so you will be sleeping here for the week." Frank explained. The group mumbled their agreements.

Joe, Olivia and Rachel went to bed against their will. Frank and Stella (or what the whole team would say, FRELLA) sent them to bed because it was 8:30 pm and they would only get a maximum of 10 hours sleep which wasn't enough apparently!

Tom and Keri went into the living room, followed by Dan and Neish where they turned on the TV. They were going to watch Non-Stop until about 10 when they had to go to bed because of an 'early rising' the next day. Keri and Neish went to make popcorn, leaving the boys to catch up on everything they had missed.

"So when are you going to ask Aneisha to officially be your girlfriend? You have been on so many dates already." Dan asked.

"Says the boy who is now dating his ex's sister!" Tom argued.

"Yeah, well..." Dan said, trailing off. "Any way, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease ask her already!" Dan begged. This holiday had changed him. He was more annoying. Then again, Tom found everyone annoying. Dan was annoying in a good, best friend kind of way though.

"Ask who what already?" Neish asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Tom quickly said. The rest of the night faded off quickly, them all falling asleep quickly, Tom from the running, Keri from the shopping and fighting and Dan and Neish from jet lag, although it wasn't too bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Being woken up at 5:30 was not what Tom thought 'early' was. That was what most of the team said, well, apart from FRELLA. They were all up for the idea, it meant once the teens were gone, they could have some 'personal' time. By 6, everyone was out of bed and eating breakfast in the kitchen. Usually fitting two 16 year olds, a 13 year old, two 12 year olds and two adults was a task but today they had to fit four 16 year olds, three 13 year olds and two adults!

Even though they had a mission, no one had forgotten it was Olivia and Rachel's birthdays. They got a load of presents form everyone. Keri had got them both dresses, Olivia getting a light blue one and Rachel getting a light grey one. Aniesha got Olivia a wooden Giraffe and Rachel a wooden Elephant, both from Africa. Dan had got Rachel a silver necklace with an Elephant on it. If you hadn't guessed, Elephants were Rachel's favorite animal. He got Olivia a gold necklace with a Giraffe on it. Again, Giraffes were her favorite animal. Tom got them both £25 iTunes gift card. Joe got them £20 each. Even though he was their brother, he had no idea what to get them. Like Tom and Dan, he didn't understand why girls loved make up and clothes and stuff. The last presents they got were from FRELLA. They got the girls both iPhones and cases to go with them. All the presents they got were amazing but nothing can top an iPhone 5s!

"Oh my god! Thank you so much FRELLA!" Olivia said, hugging both of them.

"Right…" Frank said.

"So, your mission, remember what it is? Go find the warehouse and get info. Tom, gadgets," Stella said. Tom ran off and came back a minute later with a box of gadgetry stuff. He cleared the table where they were eating and put the box down. He opened it up and began explaining.

"Trackers," He said, holding up a sheet of black stickers.

"How are they trackers?" Dan asked.

"Let me show you." Tom stuck one of the stickers on Dan. He then brought out his phone and brought up an app. It had a map and on it, there was a red dot over St. Hearts. "There is Dan. Set up a trap. When they come, stick one of these on one of the MAFIA and then wait. I can tell you where to go from there."

"Okay. Next gadget please." Keri said.

"A thingy." Tom held up what looked like a touch screen phone.

"Brilliant, I love thingy's!" Neish said.

"And finally, sound recorders." Tom held up a sound recorder. Everyone picked up the stuff and went. Obviously, even though it was the holidays, they still had their pencils with them. They ran from the lift to the park, where they guessed the MAFIA would attack again. Keri sat in the bench whilst everyone else hid in the bushes. They were waiting half an hour before someone turned up. Only, it wasn't any bad guys but the one and only, Mr. Flatly.

"Hello Keri!"

"Hey Sir."

"Just call me Kenneth. What are you doing here?"

"Um… Playing hide and seek… with my boyfriend." Keri said, following what Tom was saying through her pencil which was resting on her ear. Thanks Tom, thanks a lot, she thought.

"How interesting. Can I play too?"

"Don't you have Morris dance classes to be going to or something?" Keri asked.

"Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me. I am in the national Morris dance competition for head teacher today. Good bye." He said, walking off. As soon as he was out of ear shot, the rest of the team burst out laughing.

"Shut it you guys!" She shouted.

"That was so funny!" Tom said from Coms.

"No joke, when I get my hands on you Tom, I will kill you!" Keri said angrily.

"Not if FRELLA don't shut up! They are kissing soooooooooooooo much, I swear I will die from puking too much because of all the mushiness!" Tom said.

"Oh… poor Tom," Keri said sarcastically.

"Wait, shut up, someone's coming!" Tom shouted.

**Cliffy…ish. Ah, good old Mr. Flatly with his Morris dancing. Remember, go and read my best friend (in real actual life)'s story on Wattpad. Her name is TheNuttyEgg and her story is called Forgotten Fire. **


	7. Chapter 7

**2****nd**** update of the day! My mum thinks im revising. Yeah, as if. My Instagram is imagine_hope123. It has nothing to do with M. but still :-)**

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! Will you two shut up? I'm trying to savoir my innocence for as long as possible!" Tom shouted. All they had been doing since the rest of the team left was kissing. The team had stuck trackers on the MAFIA agents after they came. The one problem with the situation was that Olivia had been taken, her pencil snapped and all gadgets she had, broken. At least they knew where she was. The MAFIA group were located in an old, shut down Big Yellow warehouse in Kennington. The ware house was massive and it would take a lot longer than a day to do a full search of the place and get Olivia.

"Guys! If you weren't kissing, you may have noticed, we have found there base but Olivia has been taken!" Tom shouted, getting their attention.

"Oh…" was all Stella could say. Tom decided, for the team's sake, to explain the situation.

"The warehouse is in Kennington. That is a three hour walk from here. Luckily though, they all have oyster cards which they just so happen to be carrying with them, meaning they can get the tube. They will get district and then change over to northern. That will still take an hour. I have estimated that the ware house is 2474ft² which is 754.0752m²! By the time they get there, it will be 10:30. It will take about 6 hours to search it, seeing as there are only 5 of them now. That will take them to 4:30. By this time, rush hour would have begun, meaning they won't get back till about 6. They had a small breakfast and won't have had any lunch. If none of them collapse, I will be very surprised!"

"Oh…" frank said.

"Yeah, Oh… You know, there is a camera in here and I can get you both fired. If anyone sees you two kissing." Tom said.

"Please don't tell anyone. Is there a quicker way?" Frank asked.

"They could take a taxi but it will be super expensive. Yes, they can use their oyster cards but all together, they only have enough for one journey." Tom explained.

"Right. Tell them to take a cab. After wards, get them to walk to the M.I.6 base which is only a 15 minute walk. If they show their ID, they will let them in. I can then get someone to get them food and drinks and get them back here." Stella said.

"Okay." Tom agreed. He told the team the plan. It seemed like a good idea. At the moment, M.I.9 and M.I.6 were on extremely good terms with each other. So were M.I.9 and M.I.5 but it was further to walk to get to M.I.5. Why M.I.9 weren't around Embankment too, it was anyone's guess. M.I.9 was actually where Wembley Retail Park used to be.

By 10, the team had made it to the ware house and it was now Tom's job to guide them through the endless corridors. Tom had a map view of the ware house before it was turned into a base and he was sure they won't have changed the layout at all. All he needed to do was guess where everything was.

The team had split off into Dan, Joe and Rachel and then Keri and Neish. Keri and Neish took the top floor whilst the other three took the bottom floor. The bottom floor was basically made up of a reception area and, according to Tom's maps, two 450ft lockers, a 200ft locker and a 50ft locker. That made it a little easier for the three to search the floor. The first thing they looked through was the draws in the desk type thing in reception. They had disabled the cameras; well Tom had, and had knocked out the receptionist, who was wearing a skirt that was too short to be called a skirt but a belt instead!

In these draws, they found a bunch of keys, numbered 1-150. There were 150 lockers in the building, ranging from 9ft – 450ft! This would take forever. They also found a tazer, a map and a gun, or three. Joy, these people were fun weren't they. Rachel took the tazer whilst Dan took a gun and the map and Joe took another gun and the keys. They only took the weapons as defense. Even if it was a fake MAFIA, they were still killers according to both Frank and Stella!

For Keri and Aneisha, it was slightly different, having to hide every five seconds. The top floor seemed to be flooded with agents.

"Tom, can you like set up a diversion, lock them all in one of the big lockers down stairs or something. We can't search anything like this." Keri asked Tom.

"Yeah, working on it." Tom replied. Suddenly an alarm went off.

_"ALL AGENTS REPORT TO WARE HOUSE 2!" _A metallic voice repeated over and over again.

"Thanks Tom," Aneisha said.

"No problem. Boy genius was glad to help. I have disabled all cameras and locked ware house 2. You guys are free to find Olivia and get info on why they want to hurt us." Tom said.

"Ready Neish?"

"Ready Keri!"

**There you go. Might upload later. Who knows because I don't!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update earlier. I was at the beach enjoying the little sun we had today in Britan. **

The mission went as slowly as anyone could imagine. There were two problems with Tom locking everyone in the ware house. One being the fact that they had no way to search that bit of the place and two, Olivia had been taken from the cell and down there too. They realized this quite late on in the day.

Dan, Joe and Rach had given up on the first floor after being down there for a couple of hours and finding nothing, came up to the second floor to find Olivia. They had, after an hour, found themselves in the section of 15ft lockers. Apparently that was where this group kept their prisoners. On each door was a pin pad and a name tag. The name would say, from what Tom guessed, who was in that cell.

"No shit Sherlock!" Dan said sarcastically when Tom said that. At the end of the row of lockers, there was a door with Olivia scribbled on a piece of paper and stuck down by blue tack.

"Cheap skates," Joe mumbled. With this, Dan slapped him on the arm. "What! They can't even be bothered to do more than a piece of paper!" Joe said.

"Fine. Anyway, Tom. How do we get past the pin?" Dan asked.

"Hold up your spy pod over the pad. I'll work it out from there." Tom said, Dan following his instructions. He held up his pod and within a second, the door clicked open. He pushed the door open. Empty.

"Tom? Where is she?" Dan shouted down the Coms.

"Wait. Um. Scanning the building. Ummmmm…" To muttered down the Coms for about a minute.

"Well?" Dan questioned.

"She…is in the…ware house, downstairs…" Tom muttered.

"Great, just great," Dan said, walking through the corridor and to the stairs, followed by Rachel and Joe.

"But, I have found a store cupboard with spare uniforms." Tom said.

"Oh, and what will we do with a bunch of uniforms?" Joe said, getting annoyed. He was tired and hungry. More hungry though. He sat down on the white stairs, getting pissed off with the amount of white going on in this building. The building, Joe had noticed when they came in, had 'BIG YELLOW' written on the front still – obviously the MAFIA had done nothing to change the building.

He hadn't been paying attention to what anyone had been saying so being dragged by the collar was a surprised. It turns out Dan had decided to go to the store cupboard.

"Put this on," Dan said, passing Joe a jumpsuit. It said small on the label but it was still way too big. All three, Joe, Rachel and Olivia, were super small; barley 5'5"!

"I am going to unlock the door to the ware house, you guys will blend in. Get Olivia and then get out. Keri and Aniesha are already out and heading to M.I.5, they got all the files of the institute about 10 minutes ago." Tom said. They suddenly heard an alarm. That must have been the door opening, thought Joe. Suddenly, the noise of footsteps filled the air. The three slipped out of the cupboard, carrying boxes so that no one would see their faces.

They ran up to the corridor, with guidance from Tom, where the prisoners were kept. Unfortunately there were guards there. Fun times. Dan basically kicked their ass though, knocking out three guards with a roundhouse kick. Tom opened the door to Olivia's cell thing and Dan literally dragged her out. Rachel, being the smarter one of the three, actually remembered a fourth jumpsuit so that they could smuggle Olivia out.

By 3, they were out of the building and on the way to food. They would have been out earlier but members of MAFIA were constantly telling them to do stuff and not wanting to give the game away, followed them. It was only when the alarm that Olivia had escaped went off, did they find the chance to go, everyone rushing around and not caring about them.

The walk to the M.I.5 HQ ended up turning into a park our practice session, all four seeming to be full of energy. They started off, for the girls' sake, doing simple jumps and vaults. Unlike Keri, neither Joe, Rachel or Olivia could pick up moves just like that, hence why Joe had been having free running lessons for a couple of months.

After 20 minutes of free running through London, they made it to the HQ, relatively unharmed. When I say, unharmed, that didn't include Rachel. She had tripped over her feet when doing a jump and ended up landing flat on her face, making it look like she had been beaten up.

When they walked through the doors of the base, they literally had about a dozen guns pointed at them. Rachel heard Tom laughing through Coms.

"What is so funny?" She asked, still aware of the guns.

"You still have your thingies on." Tom said, obviously ROFLing now. The agents were known for that. None of them used to laugh so much but guess who gave them the habit, FRELLA! They would constantly giggle at each other which the team found extremely funny. They began to laugh at just FRELLA's constant fluff but it ended up becoming a habit just to laugh at anything and everything!

"Our what's?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Your…jump…suits," Tom said in-between laughs. Rachel looked down at her outfit. No wonder there were a trillion guns pointed at them, they looked like MAFIA agents. She undid the buttons on her suit and took it off, revealing her M. outfit. The others, catching on, did the same. She took out her pass card and suddenly the guns disappeared.

"Sorry about that. Security." Said a lady, walking out from behind the agents. "I am Chief agent Baldwin Wilkinson." The four teens sniggered at the name. The woman ignored it though, knowing that would have happened and carried on talking. "Stella said you'd be coming. Allow me to show you around." She finished. Oh great, yet another giant building to look at.

**Quite long for me. I shall maybe post another chapter tonight but at like, 10pm (British time). Oh, while you're waiting, go and check out u/5851729/Harry-in-the-Hunger-Games if you haven't already!**


	9. Chapter 9

By the time they actually reached the canteen, where Keri and Aniesha were, everyone was practically falling asleep. It may only have been 4 o'clock but waking up at 6 and having a full on day was not enjoyable, especially as no one was prepared for it. All their bodies were still set in holiday mode, not spy mode. Rachel and Olivia sat down opposite Neish and Keri and put their heads on the table.

"Tired?" Neish asked. All the girl could do was nod their heads. They were exhausted. This definitely was not the ideal first birthday with the team! Joe and Dan came over after a few minutes of silence with food and lots of it. Dan thrust **(Good word that; thrust. Plunge…. You'll only get that if you've seen Miranda) **a sandwich carton, packet of crisps, a chocolate bar, an orange –because you have to be healthy too – and a bottle of water each in front of Rachel and Olivia.

"Eat!" Dan ordered. Neither made a move to eat because they were so tired so Tom said down Coms:

"If you don't at that, I will come down and eat it for you. I have run out of chocolate and biscuits and I'm willing to run!" With that both girls were sat up eating. They knew Tom wouldn't actually run all the way here – even if it was for food. Dan and Joe sat next to them with their own food. Joe had gone for a large bowl of chips – he wouldn't be the only one eating them! Dan had gone with something healthier, a salad. All anyone could hear was Tom complaining down the Coms about it being ridiculously healthy and being rabbit food and stuff like that, while stuffing his face with biscuits he had found in the base; who knows how long they had been there!

"Tom, like this, you will end up in a food coma or something like that!" Aniesha said. **(Jasmine!)**

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Tom said, ignoring whatever anyone was saying. He was fed up of FRELLA and turned to food for counselling about it. He decided that because all he would be able to hear was himself eating, there was less chance of him dying of smut overdose.

"Anyway, guys, when are you getting back?"

"6 probably, why?" Keri said.

"Birthday, duh!" Tom shouted. Obviously he was hyper. Through Coms, they could now hear pop music, blasting at full volume. Apparently he wasn't waiting to start the party.

"Right, let's go before he does anything to stupid!" Dan said. The six got up and went to reception and organised a car to take them home. Joe wasn't too happy about leaving his chips though so asked for a plastic bag so he could put them in. What was it with boys and food?

By 5 they were home, well, the base, and were curious to see Tom asleep on the floor whilst the music was still playing and no sign of Frank or Stella in sight.

"Right…." Dan said, scratching the back of his head.

"What did I say? I told him, food coma. Look what happens when he doesn't listen!" Aniesha said.

**There you go. Short but yeah. Woo Hoo! I'll shut up now…**


	10. Chapter 10

"We have had a break in boss. Someone has hacked us and taken L.O.1.I.V.I.4."

"A break in? Do you mean to tell me someone knows our plan now?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. You could always check the cameras sir."

"Good idea. Go!" The boss looked at the footage, the non-existent footage. "No!" He looked at the camera earlier on and saw 5 teenagers enter. 3 of them had red hair, like L.O.1.I.V.I.4. "Brilliant," He said, followed by an evil laugh. "I know who you are now!"

* * *

Dan, being the strongest, had managed to move Tom into his bedroom. Even though Tom ate for the world, he seemed to be a lot lighter than anyone excepted. Usually if a spy was asleep, you don't go near them because they would probably kick your ass but Tom was different, he couldn't run more than a meter without getting out of breath so, when Frank offered, he refused self-defense lessons, knowing he would only collapse or something. This meant that the chances of him Karate chopping anyone in his sleep was pretty unlikely. The girls decided it was best they went to bed too – they were exhausted! The remaining four agents turned off the music and crazy lighting, which Tom must have programmed, and cleared up all the wrappers on Tom's desk. If the place was a mess when Frank and/or Stella came back, they would be dead.

At about 11pm, way after everyone, but Dan, had gone to bed, the lift doors opened and FRELLA came strolling through, singing something that slightly resembled 'Mirror' by Justin Timberlake. They were obviously drunk as they could barely walk in a straight line.

"I'm not even going to ask but go to bed!" Dan ordered them.

"Yes sir!" Frank said, saluting as both off them walked off. Suddenly, well, about a minute later, came two screams. Dan, going into full spy mode, ran to see the problem. It turns out Stella and Frank had gone into the wrong rooms and ended up squashing Tom and Rachel.

"Oh brilliant," Dan mumbled, figuring out what to do with two drunk idiots. He managed, with great difficulty, to get everyone back to bed although Tom stayed up to give Dan company. It was getting to about midnight when the main screen suddenly turned on.

"Tom? It is a bit late for gaming." Dan said sternly.

"I didn't do anything."

"What?" Dan was confused, nothing like this had happened before.

"Greetings. I'm sure you are pleased with your break in. Well, now you know our plans, you should do them. Give us Dr. Death or we will tear you up from the inside out," a voice said before the screen turned off again.

"Shit." Was all Tom could say. Dan ran his fingers through his head.

"Why do they want him?" Dan asked, angry at the thought of letting Dr. Death free. If they did that, Tom could get hurt again and that was so not happening. Dan being born in September and Tom being born in august made Dan almost a whole year older, making Dan feel like Tom was his little brother and no way was anyone hurting him again. Saying that, being the oldest out of everyone, except FRELLA, he felt it was his role to look out for everyone.

Dan was going to miss M. . The only reason that He, Tom, Neish and Keri were still on the team, everyone was 17 except Tom, was because St. Hearts now had a sixth form. They would only be able to be in the team for one more year though before going to different departments of M.I.9. Dan was going to be teaching new agents Free running and combat, Neish would be on the disguise team, Keri would be a field agent, maybe, and Tom was either going to be a technical agent or apparently, according to Frank, the new M. leader.

Dan snapped out of the thought of leaving. That was a year away. Right now he had to concentrate on stopping the MAFIA.

**There you go. Probably the only one until a lot later today. 10pm (British time) again maybe. Also, i really appreciate constructive criticism. Probably should have said earlier shouldn't I...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't kill me. I said i would update yesterday but i didn't. I am very sorry but here you go. Some Tonisha, lots of FRELLA as all ways and anything else i might include. BTW, thank you for the reviews :-)**

"Hey!" Said Aniesha, bounding into the base, seemingly full of energy. She walked over to where Dan and Tom were both asleep in two desk chair spinney wheelie things. She put her arms on Toms head, using it as a surface to lean on. She looked at the computer which was on still. It had Lazer Fight** (MADE UP)** up. Tom seemed really into that game recently. Neish loved Tom but he seemed to talk to people on online gaming sites more than he did to her. It may be ridiculous but she was slightly jealous of these gamers who Tom was always talking too.

Aniesha close the game down, only to see a message in its place. The message was addressed to all of M.I.9 and she was part of it. This meant she was allowed to look at it, right? Oh well, who cares if she wasn't. She clicked on it and this appeared:

_IF YOU DON'T GIVE US DR. DEATH, WE WILL TAKE DOWN M.I.9 FROM THE INSIDE, STARTING WITH YOUR PRECIOUS TEENAGE TEAM._

A lot of swear words went through Aneisha's head when she read the message, having to read it again and again, hoping it wasn't true. It was though, 100% true. No one would joke about that sort of stuff. Her first though was to wake up Tom and Dan. They had probably already read the message. It said in the corner that the message had been sent at about midnight and knowing Tom, he would have stayed up way past that time. She then though about waking up Stella or Frank as they would know what to do. The problem with that is they would kill her for waking her up. She decided to leave it until they woke up. Go back to bed and pretend she was never awake. She kissed Tom on the top of his head before going back to the comfort of her own bed.

An hour later and Tom woke up from the sound of puking. Ughh, probably Stella or Frank. He got up, grouchy from staying up till 1 in the morning and went to investigate. He knew 1 was a ridiculous time to go to bed but it's not his fault he was panicking about the current situation. He ended up finding Stella in the bathroom, asleep. Next to her was Frank, also asleep. They had obviously kissed at some point today or yesterday and Frank was now supporting red lipstick on his face. This was certainly not how the chief agent of M.I.9 and the leader of M. were supposed to act. FRELLA had already passed on a load of habits on to the teens, they did not need any bad ones like this too!

Tom knew he would have to wake them up and tell them about the message so, instead of waiting, got a bucket of cold water and tipped it over FRELLA. They may kill him now but will thank him in the long run, hopefully.

"What the fuck!" Stella screamed.

"Dr. Death. MAFIA wants him. Destroy M.I.9 otherwise." Tom said in simple form, knowing there was a chance they may still be too incoherent to understand what he was talking about. As soon as he said that though, both were in full spy mode.

"EVERYONE UP NOW! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Stella shouted. Everyone was dressed and, partially, awake in the base within 5 minutes.

"We need to stop MAFIA before they kill someone. Whatever happens, Dr. Death is not to be released. Understood?" Stella said.

"Yeah," The group mumbled. Tom went over to the computer and brought up the map of the MAFIA base.

"We need to play them with their own game. We need to go in there and bring them down from the inside." Tom said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rachel asked.

"Half of us will go undercover there for a week or two, and begin to break the organisation from the inside and then the rest of us will attack when they are weak." Tom said.

"Okay. I shall confirm this with HQ," Stella said. Frank and her passionately kissed, the teens moaning about how disgusting it was. "Tom, Neish, you can't say anything." She said, walking off. This was true, when they first got together; they seemed to always be kissing. Aniesha had to have a word with Tom about that – if he still felt this way.

"Tom," she called out.

"Hmm," he said, looking up from the computer.

"Can we have a word? In private?"

**Ooooooo… Will Tonisha split? Probably not, I couldn't do that. I will post late tomorrow as I am going to AirHop UK in the morning. If anyone has ever been, is it good?**


	12. Chapter 12

**My mum has told me unless I go on FF less, she would limit the amount of internet I use. UI don't want that to happen so I will only update once or twice until Sunday and from then on once a day. Lots of Tonisha, usual load of Frella and maybe Deri. I don't know though, I shall see where it goes.**

"Tom. Do you still love me?" Aneisha asked, coming straight out with the questions.

"Yes. I love you so much." Ton replied.

"But you don't show it." Aneisha said, making Tom feel bad. "You spend so much time on games. More time than you do with me."

"I promise I love you." Tom said, closing the space between them and kissing her. He was such a hypocrite, always complaining about FRELLA kissing but here he was, kissing Aneisha. Once they split, Aneisha hugged Tom, Tom resting his chin on her head.

"I love you." Aneisha said.

* * *

They were ready. In 24 hours the team would be splitting up. The people going to the factory were Dan, Keri, Aneisha Frank and Joe. They needed Tom on com's which is why he wasn't going. Joe was going instead because he was just about tall enough to pass as an adult. Olivia and Rachel weren't anywhere near tall enough to pass as an adult so they were staying. Stella was staying because of two reasons. 1 because they needed an adult in base still and 2, it meant less kissing happening in the base.

"Okay, Tom, find gadgets, Aneisha, get disguises, Dan, Keri, Joe, Frank, go with her to get fitted." Stella said.

"What about us?" Rachel asked, speaking for both her and Olivia.

"We are going to bake a cake. I know you haven't had a proper chance to celebrate your birthday but we will. While they're all busy, we shall bake a cake for you two." Stella explained. The two girls hi-5ed.

"Wait, we've never baked before," Olivia said.

"Who cares, first time for everything, right?" Stella said. The three younger ones didn't know Stella before everything - end of KORPS - but those who dis had noticed she had changed. She wasn't so strict when it came to protocols, she seemed less tense and she had become more carefree.

Aneisha decided to, instead of normal disguises, use the face changer. Ever since the incident with thingy Peabody, nobody could remember his first name, the machine had been fixed. Because the MAFIA had already seen them once, they would need to look completely different, hence the use of the face changer. They were all set to go, except the people whose faces they would copy. They couldn't use anyone from M.I.9, or any other goverment agency, for safety so they were going to have to use random people off the street. They were going to have fun getting them.

Tom had made a list of gadgets needed and now just needed to gather them, and enough of them. Most gadgets he had 9 of plus a spare but some gadgets there were only 4 and no spare. Some things, from Frank's old team, there were only three and definitely no spare – apparently Frank trusted them more.

His list included:

· Trackers (So Tom knew where they were)  
· Shoe tracker (In case someone finds the first trackers)  
· Thingys  
· Ear pieces (So small no one would notice)  
· Sound enhancer (To hear conversations up to 300ft away)  
· Diasonic voice recorders  
· Contact Camera  
· Bug trackers  
· Ultra violet mini torches  
· Spy pod (in case anything gives up on everyone)  
· Pencils (Obvi! No one could go a minute without their pencil, let alone a couple of weeks.)

Most stuff was small so no one would notice. The only problem now was getting everything. Most stuff came in 10 sets but there was some stuff they would have to go without. Everything was going to get found in the storage cupboard, which just so happened to be so messed up it would probably take till the end of the week to find stuff.

Tom decided to go and check on Stella who was testing out his new invention. It cooked anything and everything in seconds. That was the reason why Stella and the girls were baking, to test it. The gadget probably wouldn't be very useful to anyone but Tom. He could now cook anything without the worry of burning it and wasting it. He went into the kitchen and BOOM! The room suddenly filled with smoke from the explosion.

"Guess it didn't work," Tom said.

"Guessed right," Rachel said. She was quite quiet but when she did speak, she was God damn sassy!

"Back to the drawing board then," He said, walking off.

Aneisha and the team were done. They had managed to get some randomers and copied their faces. Once they had finished with them, they memory wiped them and sent them back into the streets, not remembering any of that day. Dan now looked like…wow. That's what Keri thought anyway. He had a brunette quiff, had brown eyes and that jaw line… Keri was now also a brunette instead of a red head. She had greeny blue eyes and a small button nose. She also had pale lips, not much different to usual. Aneisha now had white skin. The first thing she said was:

"So this is what it feels like," Everyone laughed at that. She had strawberry blonde hair that went part way down her back. She had baby blue eyes and, like Keri, pale lips. Frank had short, sticky uppy brown hair and no beard stubble. They all looked at each other and laughed. This was weird.

**That took me so long to write. Probably because I was watching casualty at the same time. Sorry, no Deri and no Frella. Tonisha though! They didn't split up! I would never do that anyways, J.A.5.M.1.N.3 would kill me! Might update later, who knows…**


	13. Chapter 13

They were going. That was it. Frank wouldn't see Stella, Aniesha wouldn't see Tom, Joe wouldn't see Olivia or Rachel, not for the next couple of weeks. Of course they would speak over Coms but that's not the same is it. With the mission, they had to cover two problems. Both Dan and Aniesha's parents thought their 'residential camps' only lasted for the week yet they were going to be away from home for at least another two weeks. They managed to sort the problem out by saying school were running a residential camp for two weeks in the Maldives for the 'gifted' students. The second problem was the fact that school was starting up again and if they missed the first two weeks, they were in trouble. Luckily, Frank told Mr. Flatley that they would all be on two weeks of work experience. Even though Rachel and Olivia were only 13, he still believed him.

With the last moments before the mission came a lot of romance. FRELLA and TONISHA we kissing whilst everyone else were moaning about them getting rooms. Both Tom and Stella thought it felt weird, kissing the love of their life even though they looked completely different.

Joe, Rachel and Olivia were having one big sibling hug, both girls crying – what if he got hurt. Their brother hurt. They weren't crying over Keri the same way because they knew she was trained. Joe wasn't, the three had only started training a couple of months ago.

The only people not kissing or crying were Dan and Keri, they were both going to the factory/ware house and it wasn't like either of them was in a big relationship. They used to be but they decided on just friends. If one of them got hurt, or killed, it would be harder to have been in a relationship because they would just get constantly sentimental. The other reason was that they actually followed protocol. Even though the chief agent was breaking the rules, and half of M. , didn't mean they would.

"Guys, time to go," Frank said after the making out session.

"Okay," They all mumbled. Frank, Dan, Keri, Aniesha and Joe walked towards the lift. Once they were inside, they turned around to face the people staying.

"Good luck agents," Stella said. Everyone else said good luck too before the lift closing. She let out a sigh. "Right, Tom, Coms, Rachel, Olivia, either rest or help Tom. We won't be active until they are at the factory. Actually, Tom, I'll do Coms, you take Rachel and Olivia down to the shops and get food and stuff to do, we will be here a while," Stella ordered them. Tom stood up and she took his place. The three went up the lift and started walking to the shops. Even though it was only down the road, Tom got tired quickly and by the time they got there, he was practically collapsing. At the sight of food though, he was back on his feet.

They ended up spending half an hour in the shops. A very good half hour. The girls went for stuff to do such as books, playing cards, a new game for Tom etc. while Tom went for the food. Biscuits, cake, chocolate, more biscuits. Under the influence of Rachel though, he got some healthy fruit. Bah humbug to that! He also got loads of energy drinks like Lucozade and PowerAde and stuff to keep them going. By the time they got back, Tom actually did collapse, over dramatically, but still. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

**Would have updated sooner but I was 'revising' (watching series 29 of Casualty). I started half way through and I was like, hold up, who is Jeff. So I'm now at episode 7. If my mum thinks I am going to bed, she had another thing coming!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I shall be doing the next couple of chapters, alternating between everyone in base and everyone in the MAFIA place. This one will be set with the group going to the MAFIA place. Enjoy. (BTW, I will only be posting one chapter and it will be short.)**

The journey to the factory went so much quicker this time around than last time. Then again, they didn't do anything last time whereas now they were planning how to get in in the first place. They, after 45 minutes of hard core planning, decided just to walk up to the reception and ask to become agents there. It meant they would have passes and uniform and everything sorted. Also, Tom spent most of the time on Coms, eating food so that all any of the agents had was the sound of eating in their ears, making them all very hungry.

"Yeah, thanks Tom," Dan said, sarcastically.

"It isn't just me. Both Rachel and Olivia are here too – eating Pringles and playing Irish snap," Tom explained. Well that would explain the constant slapping sound and cries of pain. **(If you have never played Irish snap, go play it!)** They finally got there and as soon as they stepped out of the car, the driver drove off in which ever direction would get him away from the base.

"Ready?" Frank asked the team.

"Ready," They all replied, except Keri who said:

"Roger that!" She never learned that was not what they said. The team of 5 walked towards the big automatic doors. They waited a second, knowing what they were about to do was dangerous, before going in. The lady from the last time they came, wearing an even shorter dress, stood up, ready to fight.

"We want to join," Frank said.

"How do you know about this organisation?" She asked, threateningly.

"Used to be KORPS agents, been out of a job a while," Dan said, lying through his teeth.

"Tell me then, what do you know of diplós práktoras?" She asked.

"It means double agent in Greek. They were a section of KORPS, as the name suggests, double agents. They would work in M.I.9 or something similar to get information to give back to KORPS." Tom said into Coms.

"A section of KORPS, means double agent," Joe said, changing Tom's words in to simple.

"Come with me," the lady said.

"Well done, you are in!" Tom said, the base celebrating with food. They were all full off energy and it would definitely last through the night!

**Told you. Short, I would write more but I am going to my friends for the night because my mum and dad are going out. I'll write tomorrow though!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooooo!**

Stella was pacing. She may have gone a little soft but not today. The team had been at the ware house for a week now, following the same pattern. The boys, and Frank, would be woken up at 5:30 and sent to do a morning running session to 'wake them up for the day'. Dan didn't mind but Joe and Frank did. The girls however, would be woken up at 5:45 and made to prepare breakfast for everyone. At 6:30, everyone would meet up and have breakfast. Half an hour later they would be split up according to age and gender. Frank was in the men's 30+, Joe and Dan were men's under 30 and Keri and Neish were in Woman under 30.

Keri and Neish were being trained on PHASE RED. This included

Basic tactical training

Nuclear Biological and Chemical Defense

Physical Fitness Test

On the first day they were also given haircuts, making their hair super short, something neither was happy about.

Dan and Joe were being trained on PHASE WHITE, being told they didn't need to do PHASE RED. That included:

Tactical Foot Marches

Basic Rifle Marksmanship

Situational Training Exercises

Field Training Exercises

Real Life Obstacle

What were they training them for, the army?

Frank on the other hand, had been forced to skip both of these and do PHASE BLUE. That included:

Weapons Training (.50 Caliber M2), (Hand Grenades), (M136 AT-4), (M240B Machine Gun), (M249 Machine Gun)

Field Training Exercise 3

Tactical Foot Marches (10KM and 15KM)

Again, like the girls, Frank, Joe and Dan had all had their heads shaved something Dan really wasn't happy about. Tom just laughed at the pain. At about 1ish, they would all meet together to have a sandwich for lunch before being forced back to training. Apparently dinner wasn't included and they all went to bed at 10, having no rest. The same would happen again and again. By the end of the week, everyone was tired – they couldn't let it show though. Well, that was the plan until Joe collapsed in the middle of afternoon training.

It was Tom who had been on Coms at the time. The only reason he knew Joe had collapsed was the screen for Joe's eye contacts had blacked out and on Coms he could heard a lot of panicking.

"Joe! Joe!" Tom shouted down Coms. Usually, if someone shouts at the TV, no one on the TV can hear you but with Coms, it wasn't a problem. Just after Stella arrived to the base, Joe began to wake up. "Mate, you okay? Blink once for yes, twice for no," Tom slowly explained. Joe followed and blinked twice.

"Shit," Stella mumbled. That was when she began pacing. "It was going to be tough, I knew that, but not this bad. I shouldn't have sent them," She said, obviously blaming herself.

"You're supposed to be the strong one!" Tom joked, trying to lighten the mood but failing terribly. He turned back to the screen but decided to watch Dan's eye contacts, knowing he'd get a view of what was going on. Joe was being pulled up by someone and being dragged off. He could see that Joe was being dragged through numerous corridors before being chucked into a room.

"Weakling!" A man shouted at Joe. "If you can't survive one week of training, you are no use to me!" The man pointed a gun at Joe.

"Please," Joe begged, the contact camera screen became blurry, probably from tears.

"Why? Why should I not kill you? You are no use to me and I can't trust you not to blab if I let you go!" The man shouted.

"I will try; I will keep going if it kills me. Please, give me a chance," Joe begged.

"Ugh, fine," The man said, giving up. He put the gun down but pushed Joe on to the floor and kicked Joe in the ribs hard, making a cracking sound. Joe got up and ran off, to his living quarts. The scene had left Stella shocked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Joe! Are you okay?" Tom asked.

"I…think a…rib is…broken," Joe said, in between gulps for breath.

"Joe, breathe. In, out, in, out," Tom instructed him. Tom wasn't good with this sort of stuff but he knew if Joe didn't sort out his breathing, he would pass out again. A couple of minutes later and Joe had sorted out his breathing.

"Joe, get some sleep," Tom told him. Joe did so and Tom faced Stella. "Don't worry, we will go in earlier."

"It is weird, they haven't attacked us yet." No, they hadn't.

**xoxhopiexox****, I will put DERI in soon, maybe…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! School = pain. Had a test today, first bloody day and we are having tests! #FirstWorldProblems! Oh well, it was my birthday today! Yay. **

Tom was bored. It had been two days since the whole Joe incident and nothing had happened. Right now he could be upstairs, at school, sitting at the back of the class and playing on his DS or something. Instead he was in the base, watching his friends take part in strenuous activity while he was dying of heat and hunger. The fans in base had broken as well as the lift and either it was him walking up 10000 stairs, Stella closed the old KORPS base a while ago, or staying down in the base – he knew what he would rather do. Rachel and Olivia decided to go up the stair, tell who ever they were back from work experience for a bit and sit in class. Stella was also needed in the M.I.9 HQ to plan their 'next move' leaving Tom in the base. He had run out of biscuits a while ago as well as water. The guys on Coms weren't helping either, constantly having drinks of water, the one thing they were allowed a constant supply of, apart from brutality.

"Right, I'm going. I'll keep my communicator so I can hear what's happening but that is it!" Tom was going to risk the stairs, if he did at the top – oh well, he could die in the nice cold air!

1

2

3

4

An hour later and he was 538 stairs up.

539

540

541

542

He was finally up the stairs. Two hours and 1284 stairs later he was in the art store cupboard. Frank liked store cupboards! Unfortunately, as soon as he was up the stairs, he found his pencil was going off. He pressed the rubber and answered.

"Tom. It is Stella. Lift is working, get down here now." Tom groaned at the pain of having to get up.

"If you don't come, your computer is dead meat!"

"Fine! Shall I get Rach and Liv?" He asked.

"No, they can't come down, it isn't safe!" Stella sounded panicked. Suddenly he could hear nothing form his pencil. He got up, despite the pain in his legs, and ran down the stairs of the school and to the store cupboard. The lift shot down and he ran out, only to find a shit load of people, in the MAFIA uniform.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," He mumbled to himself. They were all facing him, all pointing guns. He recognized three of the people. Dan, Joe and Frank, in their disguises obviously.

"Tom, they were forced!" Keri shouted through the Com's piece in his ear.

"First of the many battles then?" Tom asked. They weren't going to answer though and he knew it. He got into a fighting stance he had seen everyone else do millions of times before, only hoping they weren't actually planning on fighting. Tough luck then because before he knew it, he was on his back and they were gone.

"If that was all they came for, why?" He questioned. He suddenly realized, he hadn't seen Stella. If she was held captive again. Last time it took most of the team a while to recover physically and emotionally, how long would it be this time?

**Really bad – oh well :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello people of the world - I can actually say that and I don't sound like an idiot! Before you read this chapter, go and read Double D - it is a collab I am doing with xoxhopiexox which is posted on her page/thingy.**

Keri sat on her 'bed' - it was a mattress and a blanket. She was worried sick - about everything. She knew one of the agents had captured Stella, leaving Everyone from M. absolutely worried. The thing was that Stella hadn't been locked up or anything, she had been made to join the training. Really, she was supposed to be in the 30+ woman training group but lied about her age and said she was 29, only knocking off about 15 years off her really age. Keri didn't mind though - both her and Aniesha were struggling and someone supportive would do them help.

Aniesha was worried because of Tom. The computer whiz could barely look after himself, let alone two 13 year olds as well! Another problem was: Tom wasn't a field agent, he did Coms. He was going to have to do something though. They could start bringing down the organisation from the inside a little but he had to arrest the 'boss' - no one else.

The group, Keri, Aniesha, Dan, Joe, Stella and Frank, sat in the boys' room, pondering what to do, Tom on Coms. Tome had decided that it was best for Olivia and Rachel not to know about what was going on and letting them continue with school. When they would get back down to base he would tell them that Stella had very important meetings - luckily though, they didn't question it but sent them off shopping with friends, knowing MAFIA weren't stupid enough to try and hurt them while they were with friends - that would blow their cover.

"Tom, you will need to go to HQ and get a team together to break in and arrest these idiots. We will start to weaken their defence system today and by the time you get there, it will be an easy task." Stella said, taking charge.

"And the girls?" Tom couldn't just completely forget about them.

"Get another couple of agents and get them to keep the girls safe in base, lock it in case," Frank said.

"Okay. I shall do that. The girls are in school at the moment, I should be able to get to HQ, organise something and be back before the end of the day." Tom said. It was going to be a tight squeeze as it was lunch already but he would leave a note, just in case he was back late. He wrote a message on the laptop and put it up on big screen. It said:

_Hey, Tom here. I am sorting out_

_ something very important; I will _

_explain when I am back._

He picked up a coat and went up the base. The problem with it being lunch time was that, well, it was lunch time. 1000's of kids to get through, 1000's of kids capable to work out his job if he appeared from the cupboard with his entire spy outfit. Fun times!

**There you go. Bad ending but yeah. Won't be able to post tomorrow as I have choir and my friend is staying around for the night. Sleepover on a school night, I know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people. Sorry for not updating - having a school crisis. It's okay now. I'll post at least two chapters to make up for it.**

Tom for the first time ever, decided to go by foot to HQ. The traffic was terrible so it would be quicker to run. Also, after the stairs, a couple of days before, he felt more energized. Running only took half an hour, by which time, Tom was practically crawling in through the automatic double doors. Even though he felt like dying, he also seemed rather pleased with himself for running so far. No one recognized him so he pulled out his M. card as he lay on the floor in the middle of reception.

"Need. Help. Every. One. MAFIA. Need. To. Rescue. Dr. Death." Tom said in between gigantic gasps for air.

"Why don't you set Dr. Death free, maybe they'll get rid of team meaning we get them back?" Suggested someone. This was a totally, down right, idiotic, barbaric, absurd, crazy idea that could potentially kill quite a few people because it was Dr. Death. Tom's dad who had abused him. Sometimes Tom wondered how some of the agents actually got into M.I.9 because they were totally stupid. Then again, most were rather athletic.

"Stupid idea, Dr. Death is so dangerous you have no idea. Anyway, if they find no use for my friends, they'll shoot them!" Tom said, now standing back up but leaning against the reception desk.

"Worth a shot though. If we give them Dr. Death, we can then break in and grab out friends and arrest everyone, including Dr. Death."

"Right. Yeah! Good idea!" Tom shouted, completely oblivious to the dangers of the plan. He cared too much about his friends.

"You, you, you, you and you, oh and you, come with me!" Tom ordered, pointing to six people, including the one who suggested the idea. "Wait, and you six too," Tom said, pointing to a group of six in the corner. He had never bossed anyone around but he was enjoying it. He felt responsible and in charge. Okay, so he felt like that all the time on Coms, controlling his friends' every movement but he had never ordered about twelve adults who seemed to tower over him. Even though he was quite tall, they were all at least 6'+. They all ran behind Tom who got in one of the M.I.9 cars. Obviously not the driver's seat as Tom couldn't drive. Someone else went in though and they began to drive towards the prisons where Dr. Death was.

The drive was only so long but one of the agents took the time to send a voice message to MAFIA to tell them that they were giving back Dr. Death on the condition that they could take back Agent's Howard (Dan), Smith (Keri), Lester (Neish), Godley (Joe), Andre (Frank) and Toil (Stella). They agreed to the condition, complaining how useless they all were and they were happy to get rid of them.

After half an hour, the team were now heading towards central London where the MAFIA were based, now in a car holding to arch enemies, one trying not to kill the other for putting him in jail for so long. Oh how long this journey would take!

**Shortish but oh well. Will be posting again tonight and a lot tomorrow – it is the weekend after all!**


	19. Chapter 19

Stella called. It was rare that she would call Tom's mobile and he was very confused to why she was calling it. They still had Coms up and running yet none of them had their mobiles. Then again, the number did come up as unknown.

"Hello?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah. It is Stella. I only have two minutes. What is going on?"

"You don't have your mobile!"

"We get one call a month. This is that call. Now tell me what is happening!" She shouted, obviously stressed.

"We are on the way there. We have phoned MAFIA and are handing over Dr. Death for you guys and then arresting them too, but they don't know that bit." Tom realized his mistake. They had let Dr, Death go and Stella was now fuming. He could hear her breathing really heavily and mumbling swear words, thinking Tom couldn't hear when in actual fact, he had the call on load speaker so the rest of the car could hear what she said, even though he practically whispered what he said so that Dr. Death wasn't able to hear.

"Right. Thank you Tom. I have to go, bye." Stella said before hanging up.

"Right…" Tom trailed off. The journey lasted another half hour before finding the base. "I'm going in alone. I will set off the fire alarm which you should be able to hear when I want you to come in. No earlier, no later." Tom said. None of the team had time to protest as Tom was already out of the car and getting Dr. Death, who was handcuffed, before walking into reception.

"I have him!" Tom shouted. "I have Dr. Death! Now let the agents you promised go. Let us take them!" Tom shouted.

"You are alone Thomas." A voice said from possibly speakers. The voice sounded much like the one from the whole SKAPULA thing.

"Trust me! I'm not as alone as you think!" Tom shouted back, genuinely scared of what his fate might be. Suddenly a whole bunch of people in jumpsuits came running out. Toms reaction was to run for the door but he couldn't back up. Instead he went for the fire alarm and set it off, completely forgetting about Dr. D. The fire alarm went off, signalling for the team to run in to the building. They all came in and immediately started fighting while Tom went to search for his friends. He slightly remembered the paths and corridors but struggled. Luckily though, wondering around meant he found himself out side of a training room. He ran in and pulled out Joe, Dan, Frank and Stella. Now just to find the girls. The group ran for a couple of minutes before finding themselves at the next training room. He pulled them out too. He had completely forgotten that both training rooms were full and because of that mistake, were now being chased by 100+ people.

"Great job weakening the base!" Tom shouted while running.

"Next time you try!" Keri shouted back. They made it back to reception. Now just to arrest these criminals.

**There will be between one and two chapters left which I shall post tomorrow or Sunday. Who knows.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last Chapter :-(**

Arresting everyone was probably the most difficult and most tedious task the team had faced during the two weeks of intense tasks. Because Olivia and Rachel were at the base which was over an hour away, Stella contacted the guy who was down in base with them and told him to take them to M.I.9. They could take the time to practice some free running or self defense. At the same time, she called M.I.6 and told them to come and help them clear up the mess. M.I.9 didn't have enough prisons to hold everyone so all M.I. groups (1-15) would take MAFIA each. A problem they ran into was the fact that they did not have enough handcuffs so asked for the team coming from M.I.6 to bring a box of hand cuffs.

Within an hour, there were Stella, Frank, Tom, Dan, Keri, Neish, Joe, the team of twelve that came with Tom and a group of twelve from M.I.6 arresting five people each. It took some time, purely because it was hard to keep track of where everyone was. They had to call in a load of police vans so they could take the people away and not clog up reception.

Finally, after half an hour of confusion, bad language, a few punches, a lot of police vans and even more patients, they were done, now just needing to close the building.

"Wait, where is Dr. Death and whoever owns this place? I am pretty sure they were only agents that we arrested." Tom pointed out a big mistake that they had all made.

"Tom, do a body scan. Anyone else where from reception we will have to assume it is one of the two," Stella said. Tom whipped out a devise and began scanning. Immediately, the scanner showed everyone in the reception. It took a while to search everywhere else, it being such a big building after all. It began to beep again after a few minutes though, up where the lockers they found Olivia in on their first visit to the mad house. Tom's machine had traced two figures.

The M. team ran up a number of stairs until they reached the row of cells. The others would have come but they had already gone back to their own HQ's. For the first time ever, once they had stopped running, Tom did not complain about being tired but actually said:

"I think all this running has paid off!"

"Wow Tom!" Dan said.

"I know! Anyway, let's see who is in here,' Tom said. He did some techno babble and opened the door, reveling Dr. Death and some other guy, everyone guessing he ran this place. Well, the teens guessed, Frank and Stella knew, they had run into him a few times before.

"I'm not going to ask why you're here but you're under arrest for…well, a lot of things!" Stella said, letting Dan and Keri walk towards the two and handcuffing them. They took them to M.I.15 HQ, knowing they would make sure Dr. D. and the other person knew who they had been messing with.

"Well done team! You can stand down for a week. Call it vacation," Frank said before him and Stella kissing passionately, as did Tom and Aniesha. Even Keri and Dan kissed, knowing they couldn't hide their feelings anymore. That left Joe, Rachel and Olivia feeling very awkward.

**There you go. Done and dusted. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and being awesome.**


End file.
